This invention relates in general to seals for reciprocating and rotating shafts. In particular, this invention relates to a shaft seal having a lubricant-storing ring and a device for delivering lubricant to the ring.
Seals for use with reciprocating or rotating shafts are susceptible to debris and contaminants. The accumulation of debris at an outer portion of a seal can damage a seal and reduce its effective life.
A suspension fork is oftentimes used on a motorcycle or a mountain bicycle. A shaft is permitted to reciprocate with respect to the fork to absorb road inputs. A seal is provided at the outer boundary of the suspension fork that retains lubricant within the fork and permits the shaft to reciprocate. The environment for such seals is usually not well lubricated, thus reducing the effective life of the seals.